cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations
The Constitution of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Preamble: In recognition of the rights and responsibilities of independent self-governing nations to their peoples, and of the difficulties of fulfilling these roles without maintaining a community of trust among nations with this common interest, we do hereby ordain the creation of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. As a unified body of self-governing nations, it is our responsibility to provide a workable framework for the administrative structure of such an alliance. It is the objective of this constitution to outline, improve, and provide for the modification of this structure of government. In this spirit, and aiming to provide for a more secure future, we, the associated Sovereign Nations of the Commonwealth, do ordain and endorse this document. Admission & Expulsion Any nation, given that they are not currently involved in an offensive war with any nation that is either neutral or allies with the CSN, and willing to switch to the Maroon team, is permitted to join the alliance. All applying member nations must post the following information which will be examined before being considered approved of precautionary standards and accepted into the alliance: Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Strength: Former Alliances: Resources: A member nation may be expelled from the CSN if that nation commits an action which violates or severely offends the principles of the Constitution. The expulsion of a member is decided upon by an advisory vote including the whole Senate. Ultimately, the decision of expelling a member is left up to the discretion of the Head of State. War Policy The CSN does not condone aggressive action. Any random attacks and wars that a CSN member wages against rogues although not supported, are allowed as long as the nation is not aligned. However, be forewarned that the CSN will not aid members that may find difficulty in an offensive war. Furthermore, if a member is to declare war on an aligned nation, the nation's actions will be condemned and may cause the nation to be eligible for suspension or expulsion. The CSN does not use Nuclear Weapons as a first strike weapon nor does it condone its use as a retaliatory means of defending oneself. The use of nukes may only be permitted as a retaliatory device during an inter-alliance war. Article I: Executive Administration The primary routine powers and operation of government within the alliance will be vested in an Executive Administration. This branch of government is organized around a Head Of State who is the leader of one of the associated nations. The Head of State and his staff will maintain the smooth operation of the various branches of the Commonwealth by providing services such as recruiting, education, and organization of internal affairs. The Executive Administration will also be responsible for the security of nations of the commonwealth and the alliances stance with foreign powers. Section 1: Positions Head of State Selection: Permanently appointed except in the case of impeachment. Description/Duties: The Head of State is appointed for an indefinite term and is vested with the full confidence and support of the Commonwealth. The status of any particular nation leader as Head of State may only be revoked through his resignation or a conviction in impeachment proceedings carried out by the Senate of the Commonwealth. The Head of State will serve as the leader of the alliance in all its affairs, including as the Commander-in-Chief of CSN military forces. The Head of State is responsible for appointing all government ministers and controlling the stance of the CSN government through his appointed advisors. The Head of State is also endowed with the ability and responsibility to veto anything passed by the Senate provided he can show satisfactory evidence that such laws will damage the security, unity, or happiness of the majority of alliance members. Foreign Minister Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: The Foreign Minister is responsible for maintenance and establishment of relations with other alliances. The Minister will be responsible for meeting with diplomats assigned to CSN from other alliances as well as recruiting our own diplomats from the ranks of CSN nations. The Foreign Minister is also charged with initial negotiation of treaties, which must be signed by the Head of State. Defense Minister Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: The Defense Minister is charged with maintaining and utilizing the Commonwealth Defense Forces. The Minister, through the direction of the Head of State, will be responsible for coordinating strategies and the incorporation of all CSN members into the CDF in various positions. During peacetime, the Defense Minister concerns himself primarily with defense readiness, intelligence on the strength of potential opponents, and communication with military allies. During wartime, the Defense Minister is in charge of tactical engagements and is closely involved in strategic decisions with rest of the Ministries under the direction of the Head of State. Minister of Recruitment Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: The Minister of Recruitment will organize efforts to recruit and integrate new members into the Commonwealth. The Minister is charged with spreading our values to interested nations while ensuring against the use of coercion or intimidation in the enlistment process. Following recruitment, the Minister will work with member states to ensure their successful integration into the CSN. Minister of Education Selection: Appointed by Head of State Descriptions/Duties: The Minister of Education is in charge of the continued training of members of the alliance in techniques towards successful development. The Minister will teach budding nations the mechanics of international trade and the effects of various decisions on the course of a nation's development. The Minister of Education will also be responsible for collecting and publishing literature on a wide range of topics, including guides to rapid development, alliance history, and the state of affairs in the world. Minister of Finance Selection: Appointed by Head of State Descriptions/Duties: The Minister of Finance will be the coordinator of all economical affairs within the alliance. The Minister will ensure that nations are achieving ultimate efficiency in industrial and economical growth. The most important duty of the Finance Minister is to head the Commonwealth Bank. He/she holds veto over the CEO of the Bank and will verify that Bank operations are running smoothly and successfully. Article II: Legislative Assembly The Senate of the Commonwealth is an elected body of member nations assigned the responsibility to make laws, act as a judicial body in disciplinary proceedings, and choose a Prime Minister to lead the Senate and represent the people in the cabinet. The Senate is not concerned with the routine activities of the Commonwealth, but instead passes appropriate measures to be carried out by the Executive Administration. During any judicial actions, a committee of Senate members will be responsible for judging guilt and handing out disciplinary action. While the Senate may be vetoed by the Head of State on many matters, they retain an ultimate tool of control in the guise of impeachment powers. Section 1: Positions Prime Minister Selection: Elected by simple majority vote in the Senate out of the pool of available Senators, if no candidate gains a simple majority, run-offs will be held to determine who gets the position. The two candidates with the highest vote getters will participate in the run-off. Should the run-off remain indecisive, the outgoing Prime Minister will choose from among the candidates with the highest vote totals. Senators cannot vote for themselves. The Prime Minister is elected at the start of each 3 Senate terms. Description/Duties: The Prime Minister is the only member of the CSN government to be effectively involved in the Legislative and Executive branches of government. While the Prime Minister holds no power in the Executive Administration. While the Prime Minister retains the powers of a Senator, his primary role besides breaking ties in the senate is to serve as a liaison between the legislative and executive branches. The Prime Minister also has the important role as the only member of the government able to initiate a vote towards impeachment of the Head of State. This judgment may be submitted by the Prime Minister for consideration by the Senate at any time. Senator Selection: Nominees for Senate will be submitted on the last day of each month. To be a candidate, two nominations are necessary. The general election will be on the first day of each month, and the top eight vote-getters (nine once every quarter when a Prime Minister's term expires) will be elected as senators. Description/Duties: A Senator is responsible for making decisions on bills submitted by committee's of nations, as well as those submitted directly by the Head of State. Each Senator also may be selected at any time by the Head of State to serve on a judicial panel for disciplinary action, and is responsible for being part of any impeachment proceedings against the Head of State Section 2: Bills/Laws Introduction: Laws may be introduced for consideration by petition when at least 15% of the countries in the Commonwealth are present as signatories. They may also be introduced directly by the Head of State when they are not within his executive powers. Petitioners may include Ministers or Senators. Consideration: Each law passing the criteria for consideration will be judged and debated before a meeting of the full Senate, and a simply majority will be required to pass the vote. Effect: After passage of a bill as Law of the Commonwealth, the Head of State must either sign or veto it within a week of passage except during an absence from office, or it will be automatically judged to have the weight of law. Article III: Impeachment While the Head of State is appointed for a life term each time he is chosen, the position is not without a check on its power. The Prime Minister may authorize the impeachment of the Head of State, in which case he is put up for trial and judgment by the senate. Section I: Initiation of Proceedings The Initiation of impeachment proceedings must be declared by the Prime Minister, along with a brief description of the cause for impeachment. This notice must be delivered to the attention of the Head of State and to the Senate by the Prime Minister. Section II: Vote for Impeachment The vote to impeach the Head of State is a simple majority vote by the Senate, and is similar to any other bill or law put before the Senate. The question here is whether to consider beginning a trial of the Head of State, not whether he should be removed from office. Section III: Impeachment The actual impeachment proceedings will proceed as a judgment of the fitness of the Head of State to perform activities consistent with the security of Commonwealth nations. During these proceedings, the Senate will act as jury, with the Prime Minister acting as chief prosecutor and the Head of State acting in his own defense. The conviction of the Head of State in these proceedings will begin the process of removing him from office, and requires a three-quarters majority of the Senate to be in agreement. Section IV: Popular Approval Due to the serious nature of this act, the impeachment conviction of any Head of State will be turned over to the member nations of the Commonwealth for their consideration. A referendum will be held within 10 days of conviction, and two-thirds of the member nations must approve the removal of the Head of State from office for the conviction to be upheld. Once this vote is taken, if two-thirds approve, the Head of State is removed from office. Section V: Aftermath After an impeachment, the Prime Minister will hold office with the existing cabinet members retaining their positions until a popular election can be held for the next Head of State, this will be the responsibility of the top vote-getter besides the Prime Minister in the Senate to organize, and must be completed in 10 days or the Head of State will be re-instated. Article IV: Amendments The Constitution, while essentially considered to be complete and viable to serve the alliance, is subject to amendments. If at any time does a nation of the alliance feel the Constitution must be amended, it must propose the Amendment to the general public. If the support of at least 15% of the nations within the CSN is established, the amendment will be forwarded to the Senate for consideration and debate. If a majority vote is established by the Senate, the amendment will be ratified. Section I: The Notwithstanding Clause Due to the new creation of the Constitution, a period of two-weeks for polishing and the editing of minor details will be carried out by the Head of State and Prime Minister to suit the issues that may arise in the future of the alliance. After this two-week period, all additions or amendments to the Constitution must be completed through the appropriate protocols. Leadership Head of State GinoTheRoman Deputy Head of State Benjamin Arouet Prime Minister Azure Minister of Defense The Black Watch Minister of Foreign Affairs IronSoldier820 Minister of Recruitment vivalasteve Minister of Education Anandonaqui Minister of Finance Hyper Senate Marine Kesselring mykillmyers Juggernaut Sin Allied_Threat GOWFANATIC Jakeinto History The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations was founded by GinoTheRoman on the 28th of October in the year of 2006. It was officially announced 3 days later on November 1st, 2006. The initial Commonwealth consisted of a group of StarCraft players, mainly those in the Soviet Clan, such as Gino, Epitaph, Anarchy, and Verdale. The CSN began with an open recruitment policy, growing steadily as a small alliance with less than 100 members. Maroon-ICP War Some time later the Commonwealth took up the Balkan Accords with the other Maroon Team Alliances. This inevitably led to the infamous Maroon War between the Maroon Alliances and the invading International Communist Party. The CSN was on the victorious side and several members reaped the benefits of a successful war. However, after the war the Maroon Defense Coalition and Nordreich initiated the United Global Order (now merged into Nordreich) and Frontline Formation Coalitions' moves to Maroon without the approval of the Balkan Accords. The Silent_Spitfire Incident As time passed, things settled down. However, one of the members that reaped the benefits of war was itching for another fight. This member was the infamous Silent_Spitfire of the well-known Silent Clan. The Silent Clan also originated from Star Craft, and there they were enemies of the Soviets. However, differences were set aside in CyberNations and Spitfire had been allowed into the Commonwealth. A fatal mistake, as Silent constantly cursed Gino and disrupted the peace with constant flame wars. While he was quiet during the war, this conflict flared up again once it was over. This would lead to a severe amount of damage to the Commonwealth. ThePremier was the chosen Senator for the Maroon Team Senate at this time in December. However, without consent Spitfire began to message unaligned nations to vote for him. This combined with his numerous amount of multis, Spitfire managed to get a Senate Seat. However, this resulted in ejecting ThePremier from his own. Before Spitfire could be brought to justice, he fled to the Maroon Defense Coalition. Shortly thereafter he fled to the ONOS, where his application to join was spotted by CSN Diplomats and reported to ONOS Officials. After being rejected, Spitfire became a Rogue and hid in Peace Mode. He then went on to report ThePremier for multi-ing, who promptly had his nation deleted. He proceeded to sanction the top 15 members of the Commonwealth along with others he held a grudge. He also sanctioned the top 3 nations of The Templar Knights and others who dared oppose him or criticize him. He also used sanctions as threats to validating members of CSN, so that they would not join and he might prevent the Commonwealth from growing. Eventually he reached the Sanction Limit of 30. During this time the Commonwealth gathered their evidence of Spitfire's multis, and then they reported him. During this time admin removed Spitfire from Peace Mode and his Senate Seat, causing much controversy whether the admin had the right to interfere in CN Politics of not. However, this argument ended later when Spitfire's Nation was found guilty of multi-ing, thus his Senate Seat ill-gained and had his nation deleted. He is now rumored to be among his Silent Brethren in the OASIS Alliance. Era of Peace After this incident, the Commonwealth recovered and led an peaceful existence. The CSN proceeded to become on of the three initial founders of GUARD with their old brothers the ONOS and new friends at the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. To this date GUARD continues as a steady bloc, with three new signatories, The Templar Knights, Tri-Color Federation, and United Soverign Nations. To this date the Commonwealth has held two growth spurts, one from 75 members to 150 and another previous growth spurt from 175 members to 325. In between these two periods of extensive growth, the Commonwealth has grown steadily and has remained neutral in previous conflicts such as Great War II. ThePremier has rebuilt his nation, and the CSN is working with the TTK to hold a Senate Seat in Maroon together through the CSN-TTK Senate Accord. Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances